An evening alone
by Fanofdivergent
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I'm saying, read it, and tell me how you feel about it and if you want me to continue it. 20 reviews till next update.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is only my 4th, so go easy on me**

**Can anyone tell me how you say Amity? I always say it em-it-ee. Please help.**

**About the year 2024, when I picture ****_Divergent_**** taking place.**

**Tris's POV**

* * *

We're in my apartment in Dauntless headquarters. Tobias is sitting on my plush blue loveseat. I am curled up on his lap. He is holding the pops and the popcorn. We are watching the newest _Paranormal Activity._ Well, if _newest_ means 2012, then yes, it's the newest.

"Tris, do you love me?" Tobias asks. It kind of annoys me. I have already told him this so many times.

I roll my eyes "You already know the answer. Why did you ask?" He flinches when I grab his hand. That is not like him. "Is something wrong?" Right now, I'm hoping he says no, or that he doesn't like the movie. I hope it doesn't have to do with me.

"No. No, I'm fine. Just nervous." Now he's not making any sense.

"Nervous about what?" I ask him suspiciously. "_Four_, is something wrong?" I know calling him Four will make him answer. I wait, but he doesn't answer. " Come on, Tobias. Just tell me before I pierce my eyes and rip out my hair!"

"Yikes." he says. " Eye-less _and_ hairless? That's a deal breaker" Now he's just getting on my last nerve. I want to know why he's nervous, what he's nervous about, and I want to know it _now_.

"Tobias!" I'm yelling now, but I don't care. "Just tell me what's wrong! You're starting to creep me out! Don't think I don't know when you're hiding things, cause I do! just tell me, show me, or whatever!" He seems slightly taken aback by my anger. I don't usually yell at him. Never, actually. I automatically get up really fast, ready to head out the door when I remember that I'm in my house.

"Tris calm down," he says using the soft voice that used to scare me. " I'll show you, but you have to calm down. You already woke the Amity. Maybe the Candor, too."

"Yay. I get to see what's bothering you. Fun." I say sarcastically.

"I told you, it's not bothering me, it's making me nervous." he says with a pointed look. "Will you hand me my keys?" I didn't realize I was holding them until he asked for them. I'm about to hand them over when I think of something. A smile curls at the end of my lips.

"If you want them, you'll have to get them," I say as I hide them behind my back. Tobias walks over and reaches behind me to get them when I get up on my toes and kiss him. He tastes buttery and salty from the popcorn and I realize he's probably thinking the same thing. I don't really care, though because he tastes good any way. I drop the keys and wrap my arms around his neck at the same time as he puts his hands on my waist. I close my eyes and part my lips. He parts his lips, too. Just as he starts to deepen our kiss, Christina knocks on my door.

"Tris, are you in there?" I ignore her because I am too involved in the moment. Just as she starts to knock again, Tobias pulls away.

"Answer her, she's your best friend" he mumbles. I can't blame him, I wouldn't want Christina to hear me either if I was in his position. I lick my lips and walk up to the door.

"What?" I snap at her. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was kind of busy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." I say with an apologetic tone.

"It's fine." she says. "I'm friends with you. I'm actually used to it." She invites herself in and stops when she sees Tobias sitting awkwardly on the couch. Realization dawns on her face. "Oh." she says. "I'm interrupting. That's why you were rude. _And_ why you took so long to enter." She directs her gaze to Tobias. "Hey, Four. What were you guys doing? Getting cozy?" a weird look crosses Tobias's face, and she quickly corrects herself. "Sorry. This is still awkward for me."

"Nice save." I mutter. " So what did you want?"

"Oh, right. That. Can we talk somewhere else? It's not comfortable talking to you in front of your man. No offence, Four."

"None taken," he replies with a forced smile.

"I'll be back," I say with a mischievous look. He gets it and smiles back at me.

"Ookay, this isn't awkward." I instantly remember Christina standing there and lead her to my bed room. She instantly flops onto my bed. "I need you to be a girl for a minute." she says.

I squeal. "Oh my gosh! Another guy kissed you, right?" She smiles and nods. "Ahhhhhh! This is so exciting!" I scream.

"Okay. I have to get back to him, and you have Four waiting for you out there. So, bye." Christina gets up and crosses the room towards the door.

"Wait. You have a date? Already? " I think she just wants to leave. " Who's the guy?"

"No one special. Just Uriah." She is looking at the floor. My jaw drops.

"Uriah?!" he is a hunk, I'll give her that. " That is so exciting!"

"Well, I have to go now." She exits. I wait until I hear her leave for sure until I come back out.

"Ready to show me what made you nervous?" I ask Tobias.

"I thought we would finish what we started first." He says with a mischievous smile.

"Nice try. You are showing me. Right now."

"Fine" he says. He picks me up, bends down to get his keys, and walks out the door. He crosses to the elevator and heads down to floor 1. I live on floor 2. Too far away. When we step into the elevator, he puts me down. I smooth my shirt back down and steal a glance at him. He looks even more nervous. When I start to ask him what's so nerve wracking, the elevator dings and we step out. We cross to his apartment. He opens the door for me and says "Ta-da."

I look in and gasp. "Oh my gosh," I say under my breath.

"Like it?" he says.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I'll continue if you R&R!**

**thanks love yas **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, I ended my cliff hanger early.**

**By the way, Tobias is 20, Tris is 18**

**Just saying**

* * *

"Does the gasp mean you like it?" Tobias asks with a nervous tinge to his voice.

I nod slowly. I pinch myself, just in case it's a dream. It's not. For starters, he cleaned his room, but that's not the half of it. His room has been completely transformed. Paris is all I see. In one corner, he has an Eiffel Tower cardboard cut out with a lot of Christmas lights around it and all around the room. His windows are covered with a giant scene of the skyline of Paris. He even rigged it to light up. He also has a scene by his bed that looks like a café. There is a table for two with candles and French food. " Come here," I say. I meant to hug him, but we ended up kissing. I don't understand what there was for him to be nervous about. We end up falling onto his bed, still kissing. I guess we did end up finishing what we started. I'm just lucky I didn't put on lipstick today. I pull away first. He sighs. I get up and sit at the table and say, "Dinner for two?" He nods and sits down. The only thing ruining the scene is that we are both in sweats and a tee shirt. Not the vibe I would get from Paris.

"Well, I guess I was nervous for nothing," he said. He still looked a little tense, though. "Have some bread." He's trying to change the subject.

"Why do you still look nervous, Tobias?" I corner him. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"You know, you should try some of this bread. It's really good. I made it myself. At least give it a taste."

"Why do you keep changing the subject? What are you hiding?" I'm starting to get even more suspicious by the minute. "Tobias. Answer me. What are you hiding?" He looks scared of me now.

"I'm not hiding anything." He says. I give him a doubtful look. "Really. I wouldn't hide stuff from you. I will swear to it on my life."

"Alright. I'll believe you," I say. "But, if you are lying, I will get Caleb in here to tear you to shreds for hurting his little sister." He looks really scared now, but he agrees. I take a piece of bread. "There." I say. "I took a piece of bread. Ya happy?"

"Very," he says.

I take a bite of the soft bread. "Mmm. It tastes really good." I say. "Did you really make it, or did you buy it?" That gets him to smile. He doesn't look as nervous now. I take another bite and my tooth hits something hard. _Now_ I believe he made it. He couldn't make something this perfect without having some kind of flaw.

I rub my tooth and examine my bread. I see something shiny and pull out a ring. I gasp. It's nothing fancy. Just two thin silver wires intertwining until the middle where they form the shape of a rose. "Tobias?" I ask. He moves closer.

"Say nothing." he says. "Unless you're saying yes." I move closer to him.

"Yes." I whisper.

He picks me up and takes me out of the room. And we end up back in the elevator on our way to the second floor. He didn't put me down this time. He carries me into my apartment and over to the couch. I sigh. Just the couch. He puts me down and sits down where he was before. "Ya coming? We have to finish this gruesome movie." I get back to where I was, curled up against him. A few minutes later, I tell him I'm going to the bathroom. I whip out my cellphone.

_Christina, _I text._ come over as soon as possible._

I don't even wait for her reply. I just flush the toilet, even though I wasn't on it, and wash my hands.

About five minutes later, Tobias and I are deep in a kiss and Christina shows up banging on the door. Again. She always comes at the worst times. I open the Door and hold out the ring.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger. R&R**

**thanks love yas**


	3. Chapter 3-sorry not as long

**I'm baack! :)**

**Miss me?**

**I left you in suspense, didn't I?**

* * *

**"**Omigosh! Omigosh! He didn't!" Christina exclaims grabbing the ring. She looks at Tobias and he nods at her. She starts screaming again. "He did! I am so happy for you! Ahhhhhh!"

"Woah, woah, woah." I say to her. "I didn't freak out, and it's my ring." that is rewarded by another shower of screams from Christina. "Just please, calm down. Please?"

"I will." she says solemnly. "_If _you let me help you organize the wedding information."

"Fine." I say. "If it will make you shut up. Will it?" she nods. "Good."

"Now get out." Tobias says to her.

"Four!" I exclaim.

"What? We were busy." Tobias says with a pointed look. He looks at her. "Please get out."

"I interrupted again." she mumbles a curse. "Why'd you text if you were busy?"

"You texted her?" he asks. "Why?"

"We weren't busy at the time." I say to Christina. I turn to Tobias, "She needed to know. There's nothing interesting going on in _her_ life."

"Hey!" Christina says defensively. I look at her with a questioning look. "Well, it is kind of true. _But_, I was on a date. I think he was about to kiss me."

"Shut up!" I say.

"Who's the guy?" Tobias asks.

"Uriah." she replies.

I look at Tobias. My look says it all. _Let the girls talk. _"How was your date going? Was he a gentleman?"

"He's Uriah." she says. "Of course he wasn't." she looks at me like, _duh. _"Can I go now? He's waiting outside. And it's cold."

"Bye." I say.

"Bye," she says. " But, I'm coming to discuss this tomorrow. Oh. Your hair, your eyes, your dress."

"Bye." I say as I close the door.

"Why did you text her?" Tobias explodes.

"I already told you." I say. "This is my apartment, so if you're going to yell at me, then get out."

"Fine." he says and starts toward the door.

"No." I beg. What? I don't _beg._ Something's wrong. "Tobias, don't leave."

"You said to."

"Well, I want you to stay. So please, don't leave." Okay. Something is _definitely_ wrong. I'm still begging. _I don't beg._

"Fine." he mutters. "Just make up your mind." He starts walking to my room. I think about that for a little while. He turns and looks at me. "You coming?" he asks.

I smile. "Of course I am." And I follow him into my bedroom. I turn to him and close the door.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**R&R**

**thanks love yas!**


	4. Chapter 4 sorry for the wait, not long:(

**Miss me?**

**Tris, do the disclaimer**

**Tris: Why me?**

**Cuz you're the best character**

**Tris: Aw thanks**

**No prob, now can you do the disclaimer?**

**Tris: Fine. She doesn't own anything. Veronica Roth takes all credit. Happy?**

**Very.**

**R&R :)**

**the characters are, duh, ooc**

* * *

The next morning I am awoken to the sound of a loud knock. I groan and pull the pillow over my head. The knocking starts again, so I get up. I look through the peephole and see Christina. I pull open the door.

"What, Christina?" I groan.

"I told you I'd be here for wedding plans. So, I'm here." she beams.

"Ugh." I moan. "I hate you so much, Christina."

"I know." she bubbles. I glare at her and start to close the door again, but she blocks it with her foot. "What are you doing?"

"I have to change, don't I?" I say.

"Oh."

I close the door and she lets me this time. I walk to my room and see Tobias awake on my bed. His hair is really messed up, somehow making him cuter. I giggle.

"What?" he says, completely lost.

"You look cute with your hair like that." I giggle again.

He smiles. "Maybe I should keep it like this." I shake my head. I don't want other girls looking at him even though he could leave me at any time. Tobias gets up and pulls me into a hug.

"Tobias." I say. "Let me go, I have to take a shower." he groans and lets me go. I smile. "Thanks."

I rush to the bathroom and lock the door. I quickly pull off my clothes and hop into the shower. I let the hot water run over my back as I forget everything except the ring. It's so beautiful. I reluctantly get out after about five minutes. I grab a towel, wrap it around myself, and go to find something to wear.

I end up wearing a tight tank top and dark skinny jeans. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and walk to my kitchenette. I see a note and a muffin. _Dear Tris, _it says, _I hope you like muffins. Smile, it makes you look prettier. _I roll my eyes. I am _not_ pretty and he knows it.

I walk out the door and see an angry Christina.

"Took you long enough." she steams. I smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

After a long day, I walk to Tobias's apartment and collapse on his bed, breathing in his scent. He walks in and chuckles at me smelling his pillow.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because I thought I saw my beautiful fiancé smelling my pillow." he raises an eyebrow.

"First, yeah. I guess it is exactly what it looks like. And second, I am not beautiful." I tell him.

"Yes, you are beautiful." he smiles.

"Let's just go to bed." I say.

"Not until you say you're beautiful."

"I will never say that." I say defiantly.

"Then I'll have to make you." Tobias picks me up and runs to the pit.

He starts to tickle me. "Say it."

"Never!" I scream.

"Fine." he says, picking me up again. This time he carries me to my apartment.

"I guess you'll have to live without me for a night." he says "You won't make it."

"I might." I say. I walk in the door and shut it, just barely missing his toe.

I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. I have a hard time falling asleep, but I am able to when I travel to Tobias's side of the bed. I breathe in the scent and fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**R&R**

**Thanks love yas!**


End file.
